42 Seconds
by jxxhyun
Summary: Within forty two seconds, Hayato fell in love. How did that happen?


**42 Seconds - Gokudera x Haru One Shot**

**Genre: **Fluff/Romance

**Word Count:** 757

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer:** Characters used in the storyline are owned by Akira Amano. I do not own anything but the plot itself.

* * *

><p>"Hahi! Haru has a brilliant idea!" She suddenly blurted out of nowhere.<p>

"What now?"

"A game. A 'no blinking' game!"

My eyebrows immediately furrowed themselves together as I stared at her in disagreement.

"Oh c'mon! It's not that bad." She puffed her cheeks and looked at me in _that_ ridiculously adorable way.

I scoffed. Still.. It wasn't that much of a form of excitement for me to be convinced of.

"No."

I grumbled, feeling my stomach growling in ultimate hunger. She on the other hand, smiled widely. An idea might've struck her, for all I know.

"Loser gets to treat the winner some sushi. Come on, I know you want to~" Her high pitched voice slightly annoyed me as she spoke in a sing sang voice.

My stomached growled once again. God, did it have to rumble at this time?

She looked at me again. "Please?"

Fine. I might as well beat her in a useless game.

"Whatever." I huffed, looking away.

"Yay! Let's start, shall we?"

She challenged. I nodded and she inched closer to me.  
>"Times starts now.."<p>

_One.. Two.. Three.. Four.._

We both stared at each other. Not a single pair of eyes left ones' sight. She had this smile on her face, showing off that famous confident look of hers. How annoying, really.

_Five.. Six.. Seven.._

I unconsciously looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes. They were so huge and round, it's like I was looking through a doll's eyes. Well that was odd. I never thought I'd realize how beautiful they were.

_Eight.. Nine.. Ten.. Eleven.._

Her pupils stared back at mine as those long eyelashes tried not to shut themselves. She might lose, her eyelids were trying to close; but come to think of it, it's kinda cute.

_Twelve.. Thirteen.. Fourteen.._

Her nose scrunched itself like a rabbit. I couldn't help but to think how she resembled one, and she just turned out looking adorable.

_Fifteen.. Sixteen.. Seventeen.. Eighteen.._

I saw her eyes crinkling up as she furrowed her brows slightly. She's obviously trying her best to stay focused. It felt like she wanted to look intimidating, for me, I guess? Heh. It'll take a whole lot of effort to distract me. Though it's funny how she still ended up looking weird; in a good way, perhaps.

_Nineteen.. Twenty.. Twenty-One.._

She yawned. But still, her shining brown eyes remained shot open. I liked how her eyes, mouth and nostrils widened in unison. Now that's amusing.. _And cute._

_Twenty-Two.. Twenty-Three.. Twenty-Four.._

She whined a bit, getting slightly impatient as her eyes reverted its gaze to the ceiling. Her thin pinkish lips pursed themselves, and I could've sworn that her puffed cheeks and pouty lips could be compared to a little puppy's.

_Twenty-Five.. Twenty-Six.. Twenty-Seven.._

Her eyes once again met mine. Though this time, she appeared to be peculiarly, breath taking?

_Twenty-Eight.. Twenty-Nine.. Thirty.._

I can see her getting closer and closer, and something loud banged underneath my chest. What the hell is that?

_Thirty-One.. Thirty-Two.._

Her dazzling eyes, that cute pointy nose, chubby cheeks, and that pouting mouth of hers.. _Beautiful_.

_Thirty-Three.. Thirty-Four.._

My hand slowly reached for her cheek as I brushed the loose fringe that almost covered her upper face and readjusted the blue hairpin above her left ear. She tilted her head, her brows furrowed.

_Thirty-Five.. Thirty-Six.._

I leaned closer and caressed her cheek. Our faces few inches apart, one, half an inch, a quarter. Then, I felt her soft, sweet pair of lips pressing against mine; our eyes still locked onto each other. Within her chocolate brown orbs glinted confusion, swirled with a pang of calmness, and was that enthusiasm in there?

_Thirty-Seven.. Thirty-Eight.._

I felt her lips moving slowly, _slyly_, as it responded against mine, and I could've sworn it made my heart skip a beat or two.

_Thirty-Nine.. Forty.. Forty-One.._

She pulled away and looked up to me wide-eyed. "H-Hahi.." She slowly brushed her lips with her fingers and stared at me blankly.

Damn, did I just _kiss_ her?

My face heated instantly. I looked away from her and stood up from my seat. "A-Ah. I forgot, I have to go.. Somewhere.."

"G-Gokudera-san! Wait!" I felt her small hands tightly gripping upon my wrist.

I turned my head with creased brows and blinked. "What?" I tried very hard to bring the annoyance in my tone.

_Forty-two.._

"Nobody said that the game's over." She grinned sheepishly, pulled me in a flash and placed one last kiss on my lips. "Loser."

"..."

"How about that sushi? Haru's hungry!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So here's another one shot! But this time GokuHaru's involved! They're adorable aren't they? ^^ By the way, the reviews I received from my first ever one shot was flattering, seriously. *dances happily* So this is how it feels like when I please people, huh? I hope you like this short story as well! Reviews are loved~ ;u;


End file.
